


Book Dates

by Moon_The_Dragon



Series: Shimmerfield [3]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But she also does, F/F, Fluff, Mariposa is clumsy, Modern AU, Willa doesn't help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_The_Dragon/pseuds/Moon_The_Dragon
Summary: Bookstore Au, where Catania works at Shimmering Books and Mariposa is a frequent visitor.Modern AuPrompt: "Write a situation where a character uses Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious as a reply to something the other character said."
Relationships: Catania/Mariposa (Barbie Fairytopia)
Series: Shimmerfield [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Book Dates

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a WIP

"I wouldn't suggest that book. The plot isn't that good."

Mariposa put the book she was looking at back on the shelf, turning towards the oh-so-familiar voice of her crush. "Have you read it before?"

Mariposa wanted to slap herself from the moment she said it. Of course, she's read it before. She was _just_ saying that the plot was terrible.

Catania nodded, smiling over at Mariposa from behind the counter. "Yeah. It wasn't the best book that the author did. Totally all over the place."

Mariposa hummed in response, going back to browsing the books. One caught her eye, and she picked it up. Mary Poppins. Huh. She read the summary, then went to the counter to check out.

"Ooooh, that one's good," Catania said, eyeing the book that Mariposa was holding. 

"Have you read every book in here?" Mariposa asked, setting the book down.

As Catania rang her up, Mariposa thought that she was moving slower than usual, but brushed it off. Why would she be doing that?

"Not every single one, but a lot of them. I have a lot of free time since only you and a few other people ever buy things from here." Catania replied, shrugging. "And it helps that we like the same types of books."

Once Catania was done ringing her up, Mariposa handed her the money, including a tip, and smiled. "That does help. I'll keep that in mind next time I'm here."

"I'll see you soon, then?" Catania asked, her eyes lighting up. Mariposa thought she heard hope creeping into her voice, but she once again brushed it off.

"Yeah, You will. Have a nice day!" Mariposa waved to her, walking towards the door.

She didn't notice that her shoelace somehow got caught underneath a bookshelf and tripped over it, falling right into a display of books.

Mariposa groaned as she rolled off of the table with the books and onto the ground, taking a few of the books with her.

Why did the universe hate her so much? She had avoided being clumsy in front of Catania for _months._ And _now_ it happens? What the hey?

Catania gasped and ran over to Mariposa, helping her up off of the floor. "Mariposa! Are you okay?!" She asked frantically.

Mariposa tried to think of a good reply, but she couldn't focus. Catania was so close to her. _So close._ She smelled like lilacs. So _**close**. _

Mariposa said the first thing that came to her mind.

She bolted the instant she said it.

What had she done?

\----------

"You. Said. _What?!"_ Willa, Mariposa's best friend and roommate, shouted, bursting out into laughter.

"It's not that funny..." Mariposa muttered, crossing her arms.

"Who says " _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ " to someone asking if you are okay?!" 

"I panicked, okay?! It was the first thing on my mind!" Mariposa barrier her face in her hands with a groan. "I can never show her my face again. _Ever_."

Willa continued laughing for another minute, then slowly calmed down. Taking a deep breath, she turned serious. "Hey, you just had an awkward moment. You can totally go back there and win her over."

Mariposa was already shaking her head. "No, I can't. I messed everything up, _and_ I couldn't even say sorry!"

"If she doesn't like you for all your clumsy faults, then she's not the one for you." Willa said, "And if she hates you for it, I can promise that they will never find her body."

Mariposa couldn't help but smile at that. "No, Willa, you're not allowed to do that."

"Ugh. But she would have deserved it!"

"No."

\------------

It took a few days of encouragement(And some teasing, seriously, why did she watch Mary Poppins that same night?) from Willa before she was ready to face Catania again.

Mariposa walked into the store, looking around for Catania. She saw her over by the romance section, restocking the books there. It took everything in Mariposa not to turn tail and run out of the store. She forced herself to walk over and tap Catania's shoulder. "Hey..."

Catania looked over her shoulder at Mariposa, and a bright smile took over her face. "Mariposa! You here for a new book?" She asked as if Mariposa hadn't destroyed her entire display last time she was here.

Mariposa was shocked. Did Catania forget? "Um, no. That's not why I'm here."

Setting down the books she was holding, Catania turned to face Mariposa fully. "What's up?"

"I.." Mariposa took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for last time, for destroying your display and not thanking you for helping me up and running out afterward and-"

Catania put a hand on Mariposa's shoulder, cutting her off. "Hey, it's fine. We all are clumsy sometimes. And at least you used Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious in the right context. I haven't heard it in the wild."

Mariposa's face turned a dark red, and she went to object but got cut off again.

"But, if you want to make it up to me, you could take me out for coffee." Catania pulled out her phone, handing it to Mariposa to put her contact info in. "You can text me the details."

"Oh, um, sure!" Mariposa handed Catania her phone as well and put her number in Catania's phone absent-mindedly, her mind racing.

Did Catania ask her out? 

Catania took her phone back once Mariposa was done, giving her back her phone as well, a bright smile on her face. "Alright! I'm free on Friday."

"Okay! Friday, got it!" Mariposa couldn't stop the grin forming across her face. "I'll text you the time?"

Catania nodded. "Okay. See you then."

"See you then!" Mariposa said, walking outside. Once the door closed behind her, she couldn't help doing an -- admittingly embarrassing-- "victory" dance.

She froze when she heard a ping from her phone. Taking it out, she read the text message, her face turning pink.

_Catania <3_

_I saw that ;)_

Mariposa typed a quick reply and put her phone back in her pocket.

She was looking forward to Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be working on the last Chapter of Wings instead of this. But meh.  
> Mariposa being clumsy is gold.


End file.
